My sweet Shinshi
by kagomeuchiha057
Summary: When Mizuki became Nanami's Shinshi, he made Nanami's heart race and her heart swayed for him. However, Mizuki's reluctant and love really is a sweet and bitter thing. Nanami/Mizuki
1. Giving up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama hajimemashita

**Warning**: This is a **Nanami/Mizuki pairing, if you don't like this pairing than don't read it.**

Alright, I don't know how long this will be, but it will be at least a few chapters. I know I'm repeating myself but again this is a Nanami/Mizuki pairing meant for people who like this pairing or are interested in it. This will also be following the manga not the anime, but loosely because this is a fanfiction and I have to change some events that have too much Tomoe to allow Mizuki to take his place in Nanami's heart. With that, on another note, I hope you enjoy. :)

_Takes place during book 4, chapter 24, and page 1._

**Chapter 1**

**_Giving up_**

Warm.

That was Nanami's first thought as she regained consciousness and slowly sat up from the hard rock she had been lying on. She was at a loss for why she was in a damp cave, well, that is until she regained her scattered memories.

Mizuki and she had went to Isohime to get Ryu-oh's eye out of Nanami's body in exchange for 30 years taken off Nanami's life. Nanami had willing agreed and everything after that was just a blur of white.

"_Nnn_…" Nanami stretched as she flexed her sore arms above her head, feeling unusually tired.

She opened her hazel eyes only to stare in slight surprise at Mizuki bowing to her. It was out of place but before she could say anything of the action, Mizuki started speaking.

"My new master. How are you feeling?" Mizuki asked with a bright smile, his emerald green eyes shining in excitement. His whole face was bright and happy with his lightly tussled silver hair and his creamy white skin lightly shining in the cold, wet cave.

A blush marred her face at those words as realisation dawned on her of what he was referring to.

"I have become your Shinshi! I'll be so useful you won't need Tomoe!" He exclaimed brightly, excitedly raising his hands.

His clear eyes stared intently into Nanami's, searching for a reaction to their sudden arrangement.

Nanami could almost hear her own heart racing at what Mizuki had said and had done, her blush reddening in embarrassment.

She opened her mouth to reply to his statement but Mizuki quickly got distracted with Isohime, who had tried to run away.

Nanami watched in avid surprise when he kicked Isohime to the ground, his face darkening considerably in a threatening way.

"Isohime. Considering what you did to my master… You don't think you're going to get away, do you?" Mizuki asked, his hand clenching before reaching forward.

"Mizuki. Don't kill her!" Nanami shouted in a panic, not wanting a fight where either of them could get hurt.

With that simple command, Mizuki was forced to stop what he was going to do, Nanami's Kotodama binding not letting him continue with his course of plan.

Nanami sighed in relief but soon curiously watched as Mizuki's intimidating expression soon changed to love and adoration.

"Say it again, Nanami-chan! Bind me with your invisible chains!" Mizuki pleaded as he turned to Nanami and took a few joyous steps towards her.

"Ah-!" Nanami squeaked lightly in surprise when she was brought into a warm embrace from Mizuki.

A crimson blush covered her face before she once again realised that Mizuki had kissed her in order to become her Shinshi. She struggled to be free from Mizuki's tight hug but he was stronger than her and she was left with little more to do than use the Kotodama binding.

"Mizuki, let go of me!" Nanami exclaimed in embarrassment and was rewarded with Mizuki's arms flying off of her as if he was burned. Though by looking at the satisfied face he was making, he definitely wasn't burned, he had wanted that second command.

"You kissed me when I was asleep?" Nanami quietly asked as she looked away from Mizuki, not wanting to ask him that while looking at him. She could feel the blush on her face and didn't want to reveal it.

"I had to Nanami-chan. Inohime was going to steal both your soul and Ryo-oh's eye. Since I don't have a Kami and Tomoe's failed his job, I decided to become your Shinshi!" Mizuki explained with a wide smile before their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Isohime.

"I didn't take anything! …So let's settle things with this!" Isohime suggested as she held out 2 tickets and Ryo-oh's supposed eye.

"Thank you." Nanami said as she took Ryo-oh's eye and Mizuki took the tickets before they walked out of the seaside cave.

They silently walked along the beach, neither saying anything until they reached a far enough distance from Isohime's cave. The sea water's waves crashing against the fine white sand was all that was heard aside from Mizuki and Nanami's shoes digging into the sand with each step they took.

To think that so much happened in one day that was meant to be a fun visit to the beach…

"So… This is Ryo-oh's eye…?" Nanami said, breaking the silence to roll Ryo-oh's eye in her small hand.

Mizuki peered over her shoulder as they both stared the tiny ball down, having of both stopped walking.

"It looks like a pachinko ball…" Nanami pointed out as she slumped in slight defeat.

She wanted to save Tomoe, even if it was useless, for Tomoe had done too much for her while she was living at Mikage shrine. She knew her growing affections wold have to be stopped for Tomoe was in love with Yukiji, that woman she had seen in the past by using the incense burner that turned time. He would never love another girl and Nanami was realising that painfully. She had given up on him; her feelings were mixed and jumbled but she knew it was for the best in everyone's interests that she focus on her job as the Tochigami of the Mikage shrine rather than Tomoe. As the Tochigami, she felt obliged to protect her Shinshi which meant Tomoe would be saved.

"Even so, it is Ryo-oh's eye… So let's give it back to him now." Mizuki interrupted her train of thought as he smiled in amusement at Ryo-oh's eyes before he took out the 2 tickets Isohime had given them.

"These are tickets to Ryugu palace. I can't believe you let her go with just this." He complained lightly in disbelief, a small frown marring his fair face.

"I'm glad that you didn't do anything to Isohime." Nanami admitted as she avoided his statement, wanting to see what he would say.

"A Shinshi doesn't kill in front of his master." Mizuki said as he looked at Nanami, a gentle smile making its way over his face. It seemed that was one of Mizuki's rules of being a Shinshi with the way he said it.

A blush found its way to Nanami's face at his words, but she said nothing, not wanting to admit that he sounded cool at that moment. She knew he was being considerate of her, he always was, even when he had kidnapped her as his bride. He had been concerned for her health and safety and tried to care for her even when she blatantly declined it. Mizuki had helped her but she never gave anything back, even now he was still helping her. Nanami felt a little bad that she wasn't giving anything in return but yet she knew he wouldn't want anything in return except to be her Shinshi. In Nanami's eyes, that kind of dedication was admirable and she didn't know how to react to moments like these where his words made her heart race and her face to blush.

"Tomoe must feel the same way too." Mizuki added as if it was an afterthought to his sentence, his eyes still warm and a gentle smile still over his face.

"…" Nanami had nothing more to say and simply followed Mizuki as he calmly called the turtle cab to pick them up from the sea.

Within a few minutes, they were soaring through the waters in the turtle cab, watching as various fish and aquatic plants were seen.

"Wow, amazing! You really ride a turtle to get to Ryugu palace! Nanami stared in awe out the window as a school of fish swam by. The sea really was a beautiful place to look at, with all the different animals and life down in its depths. Nanami couldn't help but lean towards the window to get a better look.

"Be careful, everything but water can pass through that glass." Mizuki warned as he read the turtle cab guidebook, glancing every few seconds to make sure she was safe and still inside the cab.

"Right." Nanami moved away from the window to sit opposite to Mizuki in the cab, watching in interest as Mizuki read the guidebook with a relaxed posture and carefully reading through the books contents.

'I never realised how long his eyelashes are…' She thought in absent curiosity as she watched how his eyelashes put a light shadow on his cheeks from the lighting and gently caressed the bottom of his eye every time he blinked.

'I never knew how handsome he was…' She silently thought as she watched him look up from his book to stare square in her eyes, a slight questioning look sent her way.

She blushed at her thoughts and tensed lightly when his mesmerising green eyes remained locked on her face, seeming to try and figure out what was wrong with her.

'I hope he doesn't notice I'm blushing. What's wrong with me lately?' Nanami thought as she questioned herself but before more could be thought or possibly said, the cab stopped.

Glad at the sudden opportunity to change topics, she quickly looked out the window.

"Hey, turtle cab! Why're you stopping here?!" She yelled, hoping that her blush would subside.

"Another customer is getting on." The turtle answered and no sooner did a woman from the dragon clan get in the cab.

"Excuse me for sharing. Hello." The woman bowed lightly to be polite before taking a seat at Nanami's nod.

At the sudden intrusion, Nanami moved from sitting opposite to Mizuki to instead sit on the left side of him, giving the woman room to sit comfortably by herself.

'Oh no… Why does every yokai woman look like a Kami of beauty?' Nanami thought in distress when she compared herself to yokai. In her opinion, she was plain and nothing really to look at compared to the other woman who were everything to look at as they looked like perfection itself.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki questioned lightly but Nanami just looked away, not wanting to think of how close Mizuki was in case she blushed.

With that Nanami started talking to the woman about the haori the woman had made for her husband until the cab jerked and sent everything flying.

Before Nanami could get hurt or be sent flying out of the cab, Mizuki quickly reached his arm out in front of her and protected her from any of those options as his hold kept her in place beside him. Nanami tried her best not to think about it but she failed and ended up in a blushing mess with her thoughts scattered.

With that, the ride back to Ryugu palace was uneventful except for the fact that Mizuki seemed to have vanished after the woman had lost her haori.

Nanami was surprised at the sudden booming sounds coming from the palace and watched as sea slugs came to the yokai woman and announced that the fox went berserk in the west palace. Thinking it was Tomoe, Nanami rushed to the west palace, hoping she wasn't too late to give back Ryo-oh's eye, even if it did look like a pachinko ball.

It took some searching and wrong ways but she finally found the room they were in and kneeled over for a second to catch her breath.

"I'm… glad I'm not too late." Nanami said as she locked eyes with Tomoe before he shut himself in a clam shell.

Nanami sighed before walking over to the shell and placed her hand on it. How was she going to word her decision to give up on him…?

"You don't have to accept me. You don't have to touch me. You can be in love with someone else because…" She paused as she saw him slightly open the shell, deciding to stay put and just give him a small smile.

"I've decided to give up on my feelings being returned, so let's head home." She admitted before standing up and turning when she heard the yokai woman from before start to yell at Ryu-oh.

Nanami kept out of the conversation and only put her 2 cents in to show Ryu-oh's eye.

"It's dried up and petrified! No deal!" Ryu-oh exclaimed in anger as he stared Nanami down until Mizuki happily popped into the room with the yokai woman's haori that had fallen out the window earlier.

"How about we deal with this haori?" Mizuki happily suggested as he held it up.

"Whats that rag? How dare you try to deal with something like that!" Ryu-oh shouted in anger before his wife glared at him.

"This was made by your lady with plenty of love. Is it… Not good enough to exchange for the fox?" Mizuki asked as a wide smile spread across his face when Ryu-oh was forced to accept it.

"Mizuki. You went to get the kimono." Nanami happily pointed out as she walked over to Mizuki, glad for his help.

She could feel a blush rise on her face and soon realised what that probably meant.

'Am I… falling for Mizuki?' She thought in shock that she was but the blush just widened at her realisation as she smiled lightly at that thought.

'It wouldn't hurt to like Mizuki would it?' She questioned herself before smiling and staring up at Mizuki with sparkling eyes.

This certainly was the start of something new.

"Why're you here?" Tomoe asked as he joined the two.

"I was worried about my brother Shinshi." Mizuki said and watched as Tomoe's face went blank.

"From now on…Lets do the shrine work together Tomoe-kun!" Mizuki happily exclaimed as shook Tomoe's hand, finding amusement in Tomoe's blank look.

"Let's all… Go home together." Nanami said as she started walking, looking back at her 2 Shinshi with a smile.

'This will be interesting…' Nanami thought with a wide smile as she walked side by side with Mizuki and Tomoe to return home.

It only begins.

_**End of chapter 1**_

It was difficult to find a spot in the manga where Nanami has the chance to fall for Mizuki but I chose this part in the manga. The part it's at will probably mean it'll be a slower romance than my other fanfiction with this pairing, Trust in Me, but the romance will come in for sure. I'm not the best at romance stories in the sense that I've never done any aside from Trust in Me, but I hope to learn to write them better. See you next chapter. :)


	2. Shooting stars

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama hajimemashita.

Okay so after a writer's block, I've returned to this story. It follows the manga fairly closely now that I realize it, but that will change as events come up and I change things around. I'm following Mizuki's feelings/thoughts in the manga but changing Nanami's, don't worry though, they'll end up together. Anyway, enjoy. :)

**Warning**: This is a **Nanami/Mizuki pairing**,** if you don't like this pairing, don't read it**. (Last time I put warning as its chapter 2.)

**Chapter 2**

_**Shooting**** stars**_

Nanami frowned at her breakfast, hating Tomoe's cooking as he always put shiitake mushrooms in it.

"Whats wrong Nanami-chan?" Mizuki asked with a bright smile, curiously watching her as she stirred her breakfast around in its bowl with her chopsticks.

It was a day after Mizuki became her Shinshi though they currently were still on vacation. Ever since then he followed her around almost everywhere. Nanami found it adorable as he tried his best to help her with whatever she was doing while learning how the human customs were at the same time. It seemed he was eager to appease his Kami and prove he was useful, but he already was doing more for her than anyone had before.

"I hate shiitake mushrooms…" She replied, losing her appetite quickly.

Nanami blinked as a mushroom was stolen from her bowl and promptly put in Mizuki's open mouth. He smiled at her, his emerald green eyes shining in amusement as he watched her face go from a creamy white to a bright crimson in only a few seconds.

"I'll eat them if you don't want them, Nanami-chan." He offered with a wide smile when she moved her bowl closer to him.

"A-ah, thank you." She stuttered as he picked a few more mushrooms from her breakfast with his hands.

"These aren't that bad…" Mizuki muttered as he continued to eat her unwanted mushrooms, not noticing how red her face was getting.

She couldn't help but stare at his face, watching how the warm sunlight caressed his face and made his already bright emerald green eyes sparkle even brighter. His long eye lashes cast small shadows over his cheeks each time he blinked.

Nanami gulped lightly as her gaze landed on his thin lips, unable to direct her gaze anywhere else as he simply was captivating. It simply made her realize how beautiful Kami and Shinshi were compared to herself. It was almost unfair how perfect they looked, not to mention most of them seemed mentally stable as well. Mizuki was certainly no exception as he continued to eat the mushrooms, seeming to not notice her unwavering gaze.

"Why did this guy become your Shinshi without my permission?" Tomoe's loud voice broke her daze as she realized she had been leaning closer to Mizuki.

Realizing what exactly Tomoe had said, she opened her mouth to lecture him but Mizuki beat her to it, "Why do we need Tomoe-kun's permission? Haven't you ever wondered that this happened because of your uselessness?" Mizuki insulted with narrowed eyes as he nibbled on a mushroom.

"What are you eating?" Tomoe asked the obvious as Mizuki sighed and answered, "Shiitake from Nanami-chan's breakfast. You really shouldn't give her things that she hates, a Shinshi should strive to make their master happy not disgusted."

"Give it back, that's Nanami's!" Tomoe argued but Nanami stopped him with a defiant glare.

"Mizuki offered to eat them because I hate them." She argued, agreeing with Mizuki and taking his side.

Before anymore argument could occur, Nanami's friends came into the room, announcing the festival at the shrine nearby. It seemed the inn they were staying at gave free rental yukata's for any girls attending. With that in mind, everyone promptly got ready for the festival.

"Mizuki, which yukata do you think will look better on me?" Nanami asked quite some hours later as she held two pretty yukata's in front of her.

She didn't have to do much to find Mizuki for his opinion as he had already been lounging in her inn room with her as she nervously applied her makeup.

"This one makes your eyes look prettier." Mizuki pointed out to the intricately designed one.

Her face heated up as he seemed to give her face a long stare before he returned to just lounging around reading some kind of book.

It didn't take long for her to change in the washroom, seeing as Mizuki occupied her inn room, the yukata fitting her perfectly. Her makeup was long since done, but she was unsure if it suited her as she never really wore it before. Though her friends urged her to try it so she had done such. Nervously, she entered the room once again and stood in front of where Mizuki was sitting on the chair.

"H-how do I look?' She asked as Mizuki moved his gaze to her thin form, eyeing her from her feet to the top of her head and back.

"It looks good." He smiled warmly, his eyes settling on her eyes.

"Thanks." She said as she blushed at his compliment.

When he stood up and walked to her, she couldn't help but blush as his face loomed closer to hers. Her heart sped up as she felt his warm breath on her lips, her eyes widening as he was so close. His warm hand reached up as if to caress her face before he brushed off something from her cheek.

"There was an eyelash." He said as he smiled before he pulled away and walked to the door, pausing to look at her.

"What?" She asked, vainly trying to calm her erratic heart as her blush refused to go away.

"Nothing." He said as he opened the door and left with a small smile.

Nanami collapsed to the ground the minute she knew he was gone, her breathing getting heavy after she remembered that she had held her breath when he had been so close to her. She blushed as she remembered how pretty his eyes color was up close and how nice he smelled.

'Get it together Nanami! He doesn't know you like him yet. That's right, todays the perfect chance.' She thought as she perked up in realization.

The summer festival caught up to the day very quickly as everyone happily walked to the shrine where it was held. The streets were filled with people and the vendors ranged from food to games and toys. It was a fun place to see and Nanami couldn't help but look up at Mizuki as she smiled at how his face brightened at the scene. She nervously stood closer to Mizuki as they walked into the crowds of people, wanting to be as close as possible to Mizuki but have the distance still considered normal.

"Ah! Look, candy apple!" Nanami excitedly pointed out to the stall as her friends immediately clustered to the stall.

Mizuki seemed fascinated as he walked beside Nanami, staring at the candy apples with shining eyes. You could basically see the curiosity and excitement on his face as he stared at the glistening red sweets.

"I see… What's candy apple? Is it sweet? An apple? Or is it candy?" Mizuki mused.

Nanami's friends questioned Mizuki how he didn't know what a candy apple was but Nanami knew why. Mizuki wasn't used to the customs or food in this place, he was used to much different things than what people would probably think.

"Mizuki, here." Nanami said as she handed Mizuki a candy apple with a bright and warm smile.

Mizuki looked quite surprised and Nanami couldn't help but widen her smile at his reaction. It looked as if he had wanted to try it, so she had decided to buy him one.

"Try this. It's sweet and delicious." She said as she watched him with warm eyes as he reached out and gently took the candy apple from her hands.

"Thank you. I'll treasure this." He said softly as he had a small smile, his face tinting a light blush as he brought the wrapped candy apple closer to his chest.

Nanami smiled up at Mizuki's face, glad to see such a heartwarming expression from him. It was if only the two of them were there as she forgot her friends and other Shinshi, she just wanted to spend time alone with Mizuki. Without Tomoe's insults and without her friends shock.

"Mizuki, let's go catch some fish at that stall." Nanami suggested and was awarded with Mizuki happily agreeing to her.

Luckily her friends got the hint and dragged Tomoe along with them to a different stall that was opposite to where Mizuki and Nanami were going.

Nanami blushed as she and Mizuki caught a fair amount of little fish together. It was amusing to say the least when Mizuki had almost tried to catch the fish with his hands when they refused to go in the little net.

They went to various other stalls, playing little arcade styled games or buying some snacks at the stands. It was a moment where both enjoyed each other's company and got the chance to get to know each other better.

As the stars glittered across the dark sky, Nanami smiled as she spotted a little grassy field just a little bit from the festival but far enough that the laughter and chatter was dimmed.

"Let's look at the stars for a bit Mizuki." Nanami suggested and blushed lightly when he held her hand and pulled her to the little grassy field.

They both took a seat together on the cool grass as the moonlight covered the little field and allowed good visibility.

"Ah! It's nice to sit for a bit, my feet were getting sore." Mizuki complained lightly but he was smiling happily.

"It's been awhile since I had so much fun." He admitted solemnly, his smile never leaving his face.

Nanami understood what he meant and leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder in a form of comfort. He seemed a little surprised at the action but said nothing, only moving a little closer to her.

"You still have that candy apple?" She asked with a small smile at the candy apple that was still in his grasp.

"I'm going to treasure it. It's the first thing Nanami-chan gave me." He admitted with a light blush.

"That's so sweet Mizuki." Nanami said with a smile before a glimmer in the sky was brought to her attention.

"Look, a shooting star! Close your eyes and make a wish." She quickly instructed in excitement as she closed her eyes and held her hands together.

'I wish for Mizuki to like me.' She thought with a small smile, her eyes still closed.

A soft pressure on her lips made her widen her eyes as she blinked in shock at the sight before her.

Mizuki was leaning towards her as his lips gently covered hers, a blush over both of their faces.

As the glittering stars lighted the sky, Mizuki and Nanami shared a sweet kiss.

**End of chapter 2**

I tried to portray Mizuki as cool instead of cute as he tends to alternate between the two in the manga, but I think it ended up as a mix as well. I know I keep referring to Ami and Kei as friends without typing their names or what they say, but I want the main focus of the story to be Mizuki and Nanami and from Nanami's view, she is in her own little world with Mizuki. I wasn't going to make them kiss so soon, but the scene was right and I just had to. The apple candy scene is one of my favorite moments in the manga because Mizuki and Nanami looked so cute. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	3. Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

Sorry for late update, to make up for it I decided to do Mizuki's view of things. In this story, Nanami likes Mizuki and Mizuki doesn't yet, which is opposite from my other fanfiction 'Trust in Me'. 'Trust in Me' was originally meant to be a one-shot so the romance was sped up but I wanted to try something different like this story; a romance that isn't great right from the start but once they do get together it'll leave a feeling of happiness or at least I'll try to portray it like that. Anyway, enjoy. :)

**Chapter 3**

_Feelings_

Mizuki sighed as he cleaned the shrine as Nanami and Tomoe went to school. It had been a day after the events of the festival and Mizuki felt guilty for kissing his Kami.

Of course he liked Nanami, as a friend, but to actually kiss her was something he didn't expect to actually do. It was just the right mood and moment that his body had acted on its own and made him share a sweet kiss with his Kami. Though that could justify the reasoning, it still left him guilty and slightly regretful.

'I shouldn't complicate things… Nanami-chan likes Tomoe-kun and with me added to that equation, I don't think it'll end well. I hope I'm not leading her on, I don't want to hurt her. A fox is more attractive than a snake so I'm not the best guy to pick.' Mizuki thought, cleaning the kitchen that Tomoe had forgotten to do after breakfast.

Mizuki sighed once again as he finished cleaning the kitchen and wandered outside to tend to the shrine grounds.

'Why did I kiss Nanami-chan anyway?' He asked himself.

He could clearly remember how innocent Nanami had looked at the festival and how much he had wanted to show her his appreciation for everything. He had been so keen on showing her how much he was grateful for her but he had been captivated by her expression when she wished upon the shooting star. Her cheeks had been dusted in a sweet rosy pink and her lips had shined endearingly in the moonlight as her soft brown hair danced slowly in the wind. It was such a sight that had made him lean closer until his lips had grazed against hers before they both kissed gently under the stars.

At remembering the scene, Mizuki blushed a dark red, embarrassed that he had felt that way towards his Kami. He didn't understand why he had reacted like that with Nanami, or maybe he knew why but just didn't want to admit what exactly was transpiring.

"I-I should go wash the f-floors. _Y-yeah_ that's a good idea." He spoke aloud, quickly rolling up his sleeves to clean the wooden floors.

He tried his best to keep his mind off of what happened yesterday, but the image of him and Nanami kissing kept coming back.

When he had basically cleaned every spot in the shrine, Nanami and Tomoe had returned home.

"We're back!" Nanami's voice rang through the shrine as Mizuki heard her take off her bag and shoes.

Mizuki silently panicked inside as he started pacing in his room, trying to decide if he should go greet her or just outright ignore her. He knew greeting her was a bad choice as he couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about her and would result in him embarrassing himself, but if he ignored her than he would be failing his duty as a Shinshi.

"Mizuki?" Nanami questioned from the hallway.

'I'm her Shinshi before everything else, I have to greet her!' Mizuki thought in determination as he quickly went out of his room and stood in the doorway leading towards the kitchen; where Nanami was currently sitting at the table with some fruit she was eating.

"W-welcome back Nanami-chan!" Mizuki greeted with a blush and a tense bow.

'Why am I so embarrassed around her? What happened was just a thing of the moment that won't happen again. Even so I can't stop this weird feeling in my chest…' He thought with a slight frown before masking on a wide smile when he realized Nanami was scrutinizing him.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Nanami asked with a small blush as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

"N-no! Why would you s-say that?" Miuzki asked in a rush, dreading that she might realize why he was acting the way he was.

If she knew he was thinking of their kiss, he was sure that she would be disgusted and it would ruin their friendship with each other. He couldn't risk that even though his heart clenched at the thought of not just explaining the weird way he had been feeling all day. He didn't even know what was going on with himself, but if it caused Nanami to avoid him and make everything awkward, than he really didn't want to know why he was acting like this. He cared too much for Nanami to want to ruin what they have. He would just have to pretend that nothing happened and act the way he did before. Though that was easier said than actually done.

"You're acting weird Mizuki. I-is it about… Yesterday?" Nanami asked with a growing blush as her eyes nearly sparkled in hope as she looked up at him.

'Why does she look so hopeful?' Mizuki thought in confusion before he searched through his mind to come up with a lie that would work, but sadly he couldn't think of anything so instead he decided to just bluntly lie about it and pretend nothing happened.

"Yesterday? I-I don't know what you're talking about, nothing happened yesterday." Once the words left his mouth, he regretted them as Nanami's whole demeanor darkened.

She glared up at him with watery eyes, a look that made his heart clench at the sight of her. He wanted to fix the problem and make her happy again, like she had been just seconds before, but she stood up to obviously leave the dining room.

"Nanami-"He stopped his attempt to reconcile with her once she pushed past him and left to her room.

He frowned as he fought with himself to go after her, but he decided it was best that she got some time to herself so she could calm down.

"I really don't understand girls…" Mizuki muttered with a frown as he crossed his arms, looking outside the window to once again be consumed with regret for hurting her.

_**1 Week later**_

During the past week, Nanami had been avoiding Mizuki as if he wasn't there. Whenever he greeted her at the door, she could walk past him and go to her room. When he tried to apologize, she would just find Tomoe and start a conversation with him instead. When he tried to confront her about her avoiding him, she would just find something else to do as an excuse to not have to talk or be near him. Even when she had shiitake mushrooms in her food and he had offered to eat them, she had just ignored him and eat them herself.

It was getting to the point where Mizuki didn't know how much longer he could go with her ignoring him. Instead of making her happy by pretending nothing happened at the festival, he had completely chosen the wrong choice as she hadn't spoken to him in a week.

He had to do _something_ about what was going on because he was sure that if another week passed just like this one, than he was going to lose it. He was running out of ideas to isolate her so he could talk to her privately and get her to listen. He didn't even understand why she was even acting so drastically about the whole topic. She liked Tomoe, didn't she?

Finally though, Tomoe had left the house to get food so it was just Nanami and Mizuki at the shrine.

He didn't have much choice other than to just corner her and make her talk. He knew he would probably regret it, but he was desperate to get to the bottom of everything going on. Hopefully she wouldn't use her Kotodama to bind his body to her words so he would literally be forced to leave her alone.

With that in mind, he walked to Nanami's room and opened it without permission, deciding that for now his manners as a Shinshi were going to be put on hold for this was more important.

"Nanami-chan." He said and watched her tense from her spot on the floor, obviously trying to meditate to clear her mind as Tomoe had bugged her about it for a while.

He saw her twitch and knew she was going to try and leave so he quickly pushed her to the floor and held her hands hostage so she couldn't push him away. He knew it was inappropriate for a Shinshi to pin their Kami down, but he needed to fix things and if he had to do this than he would.

"Nanami-chan, why are you avoiding me? I-is it about the k-kiss we had? Is that why? If it is than I'm sorry for doing it, I don't even know why I did it. This last week I couldn't stop thinking about it and I lied to you. Why are you doing all this?" Mizuki asked all at once, needing his answers solved.

"I'm in love with you okay!" Nanami shouted as she blushed with tears in her eyes.

Mizuki froze, not expecting those words to ever come from her mouth and directed towards him. He was in shock and didn't protest when she pushed him off her and left the room.

'S-She… She loves me? That doesn't… Why?' He thought in confusion and shock.

His mind was filled with thousands of thoughts but he couldn't help but think of one specific thing.

"Am I in love with her?"

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Love can be hurtful

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

I took a break from this fanfiction for a little bit; sorry to the people waiting. I finally finished 'Trust in Me' and next will be this story to finish. Although I don't know exactly how long this will be, but it'll get to the romance. Also for people actually reading this author note, they aren't going to get together right away but it will happen. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Note**: There was a few errors in the last chapter, please ignore them. They were done a while ago and aren't on my accounts document manager anymore, or my actual documents. I can't do anything to fix it unless I retype and re-upload the same chapter; which I don't have time for.

**Warning**: Slight angst

**Chapter 4**

_Love can be hurtful_

'Why did I tell him I was in love with him! I'm so stupid.' Nanami thought as she sulked on her bed in her room.

It had been a few days after the event had happened and over that time neither of them had spoken a word to each other. It was ridiculous, but Tomoe had become the mediator of them. When Nanami needed to say something to Mizuki, she told Tomoe to do it and vice versa.

'Why are we acting so childishly?' Nanami asked herself as she sighed.

'Even if he doesn't like me back, I won't give up. I'll give him space…' Nanami thought as she got off her bed to change into outdoor clothing.

She quickly headed out of her room and went to the entrance of the shrine house; not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. She wouldn't be gone long anyway so it wasn't a big deal.

As she left the shrine and quickly descended the concrete stairs that led down to the main road, she couldn't help but feel bad. Was she just repeating her last unrequited love all over again? Was she still just being a burden to those around her? It wasn't as if they didn't know of her feelings because she had told them. Mizuki was the one she was trying to open her heart to, but after the last few days; was it all just in vain? It was confusing to deal with. People don't just fall in love with who they want to; it happens unexplainably and in most cases accidentally. Nanami had no control over who her heart decided it would beat for. Mizuki had a place in her heart that would stay, even if he never reciprocated her feelings.

"Nanami-chan! Where are you going?" At hearing the unexpected voice; Nanami lost track of her walking and stumbled the last few steps of the stairs.

"_Ouch_." She mumbled as she landed on her knees; having of just fallen down a few steps to the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked hurriedly as he quickly ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom where Nanami was.

Nanami couldn't reply as she looked up and saw a hand outstretched towards her. Despite the silent treatment they had been giving each other, he still was concerned for his Kami. He looked past his own feelings to help his Kami; that was true loyalty and friendship.

"Nanami-chan?" Mizuki muttered as Nanami looked down to the ground; her eyes tearing over.

"Nanami-chan." He repeated as he crouched down to place his hand hesitantly on her back as she hunched over slightly.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out while biting back the tears ready to fall.

Why did she always fall into an unrequited love?

"Nanami-chan…" At Mizuki's worried voice; Nanami couldn't help but look up into his bright emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as he looked away from her face.

Nanami simply nodded her head at his apology; understanding what he meant by it. It was an apology for his feelings.

An awkward silence went over them as a soft breeze passed by; making Nanami's hair dance in the wind.

Neither had anything else to say so Nanami silently stood up from the ground and started to walk away from the shrine and from Mizuki.

"Wait! Where are…Where are you going?" Mizuki asked as he quickly stood up.

"I'm going out for a bit, okay? Don't worry about me." Nanami said as she slowly walked away; no one stopping her anymore.

As she continued walking, her pace slowly quickened as she got farther and farther out of distance to the shrine. She wanted to get away from her pain of another unrequited love; though at least Mizuki let her down simply and nicely. Some people saw that being let down like that was the easiest way, but it still hurt. Any form of being let down hurt, no matter what people might say. To be rejected by someone you were opening your heart to was never easy. However people managed to get on in life.

'I can't stop my feelings, but I can at least try and pretend.' Nanami thought as she stopped her quick walking to instead walk at a much slower pace.

'Why can't love be simple like in my favorite book? It's so complicated.' Nanami thought as she looked at the park she had walked to.

'I don't regret it though… To never feel love is worse than going through this.' Nanami thought as she watched the happy couples watch their kids play at the park.

The scene made Nanami give a sad smile as she started walking away from the park.

_**Mizuki's view**_

Mizuki frowned as he sat on the shrine steps; thinking over what he had done.

He couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong. Rejecting Nanami was for the best yet he felt a pang in his heart. Nanami was a Kami, he was her Shinshi; they were never meant to be. It wouldn't work out or at least that's what Mizuki deluded his mind into believing. Deep down he wasn't ready for these sort of things. It was simpler before he had kissed Nanami and before she had confessed. Things weren't as complicated but now they were; was this how Tomoe had felt? No. Tomoe had felt pressured, but he never regretted or thought over his choice. Tomoe didn't have any affectionate feelings to regret his choice of refusal.

'Do I really have feelings for her…?' Mizuki thought as he frowned at the ground.

Despite what some people may think; Mizuki had never been in a relationship before nor had he been in true love. He had dedicated his existence to his previous Kami as a Shinshi, which is what a Shinshi should do. However maybe that was why he was deluding his mind. He was afraid of the unknown. He was afraid of what might be and what might not be from the unknown. Despite his many years as a Shinshi; he really knew little about the real world and least of all about love.

"What are you doing, snake?" At the slight insult, Mizuki knew it was Tomoe.

"I never knew you could look so upset. Did Nanami scold you again?" Tomoe teased lightly as he stood with crossed arms beside Mizuki.

"No. I'm just conflicted." Mizuki confessed as he stood up and started walking back up the shrine steps; Tomoe following at a slightly slower pace.

"Conflicted? Didn't know snakes could do that." Tomoe teased lightly, obviously trying to aggravate Mizuki.

"Shut up, fox." Mizuki bit back as he continued up the many steps.

"Why are you being so serious?" Tomoe asked, losing his teasing edge.

"I don't know what to think or what I should do." Mizuki replied with narrowed eyes.

"Of what?" Tomoe asked, but Mizuki simply brushed him off by quickly entering the shrine once they reached the top of the stairs.

"What's going on? First I'm a stupid messenger for them and now Mizuki's acting weird. Something must have happened…" Tomoe muttered aloud as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_**Nanami's view**_

Nanami quietly entered the shrine once she returned from her walk. It was starting to get dark and she had decided it was time to go back home.

"I'm back." Nanami announced in a soft voice, hoping to not gain too much attention as she took off her shoes at the entrance and shut the door.

"Cutting out shrine duties aren't we?" At Tomoe's lecturing voice, Nanami looked up at him apologetically since she had forgotten about the shrine duties, after what happened.

"What did you say to Mizuki?" Tomoe asked seriously; wanting to know what this was all about.

"I-I didn't say anything." Nanami stuttered, surprised that he had even asked.

"The last week has been chaos, I think I should know what's going on." He said as he crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"Nothing! Stay out of it." Nanami exclaimed before she quickly side stepped him and jogged down the halls until she reached her room.

'Tomoe would only lecture us about what a Kami and Shinshi aren't allowed to do if I told him. I'm sure Mizuki must feel troubled that I confessed…' Nanami thought as she sat on her bed and sighed.

"I think I'll go to bed early." She muttered as she changed into her sleep wear and quickly got in bed and raised the covers to cover herself in the warmth.

It didn't take long for her to fall into a troubled sleep that consisted of bad dreams, however she was stirred from her dreams when she heard her door creak open. Deciding to keep her eyes closed, she heard the shuffling of feet before she felt a slight dip of her bed from the other person sitting on it. Her eye twitched lightly from her curiosity of who exactly it was but she tried to remain still and quiet.

She tensed slightly when she felt a warm hand softly pet her hair in a comforting gesture.

"Nanami-chan. Are you awake?" At Mizuki's whispered voice, Nanami struggled to keep her eyes closed.

Should she open her eyes and talk to him or should she stay the way she was and let him speak without saying anything? The decision was difficult, but Nanami slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mizuki in the dark room.

"I'm sorry for entering your room so late, it's improper." Mizuki apologized in a hushed whisper as he stared at her.

Nanami nodded, letting him continue with what he wanted to tell her.

"I…Um…" He mumbled, turning away from her to instead look at the wall.

"I…I wanted… I wanted to tell you something." He confessed as he started fidgeting with his hands.

"I didn't want to wait so I came now." He whispered as he slowly looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nanami-chan… I…Um…" It seemed he was choking on his own words and struggling to say anything.

"I…Wanted to tell you…"

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Friends?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita

So sorry! I completely forgot this story for a long time, but I plan to finish it. My writing has improved in the past year, so it may seem out of place to previous chapters, or maybe not I don't know. I'm rambling now, but really if anyone's still reading this story then I give you a big thank you for sticking with my terrible updating skills. I got sidetracked with my other fics and left this fandom for quite some time, but I really want to complete this. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: None

**Chapter 5**

_Friends?_

"I… Ah…" Mizuki mumbled as he suddenly flushed.

Nanami watched his posture tense and go rigid as he nervously stared at everything and anything in the room aside from her awaiting face. Curiosity got the best of her as she sat up and leaned forward, placing a hand on his arm, which swiftly brought his eyes back to her. The dim lighting of the moon out of the window cast a certain gleam in his eyes as he stared at her as if he was finally understanding. As if the world was right and finally he knew what to say. His mouth moved to form the words, but they stopped on deaf ears. His nervous expression melting away to instead relax under Nanami's concerned expression.

"Mizuki? Is this about…?" Nanami trailed off as she absently played with the hem of her shirt to divert her attention away from his intent look.

He nodded slowly as if he was treading on unknown waters, but then again he basically was.

"I…I wanted to set things, um, right…" He mumbled as he looked down at his locked hands lying on his lap.

"Right…" Nanami muttered as she sighed as if a weight was being put on her shoulders.

"I…I don't want to avoid you. I miss talking to you and laughing without a care for anyone else. The way your face lights up when I help you in the shrine… I…I just don't think that being together is going to work out, or at least work out that well." He suddenly confessed as if the words had finally been released from their prison amidst his mind.

Nanami remained silent and allowed him to continue.

"I mean, I just…What about Tomoe?" Mizuki asked timidly.

"I gave up on him." She answered as she felt a constraint within her throat as she bit back tears.

Mizuki looked conflicted at that answer, but he calmly continued, "I think it would be best if you also gave up on me… I…I don't understand love. I don't know how to act or what to feel. You should be with someone who knows what to do and how to treat you. Anyway, you can't honestly be in love with a snake can you? We're nothing like fox's." He lightly joked as if to lighten the mood, but the tension remained the same.

"Mizuki, don't you dare put yourself down right now." Nanami ordered as she rubbed the growing tears from her eyes in frustration.

"There's just too many things that are in the way. If anything, I think Tomoe would handle this better than me, I mean I can't even properly turn you down without feeling pain." Mizuki vainly joked as he gave a forced grin that looked like he was put down by his own words.

"Pain?" Nanami asked in sudden curiosity despite her watery eyes.

"Yeah. It hurts to say this, but that's normal, right? I care about you so pain for your sadness is normal, right?" He asked as if he knew nothing of what he was saying.

Mizuki wasn't very social to his own kind let alone humans. Nanami being the first human he interacted with said a lot to explain his confusion over his feelings.

"You do like me though, right?" Nanami suddenly asked as she willed her courage to come back.

"I..Ah…" He looked lost.

"Like as in friend like." She clarified.

"I-I don't know what friend like is, but I assume yes. I care about you because you're my Kami." He said.

She frowned at the answer, obviously put out with the fact that he only cared for her simply because of a contract that bound them together.

"That's not all. I care about you as a person too, I mean I forcibly became your shinshi just to save your life and you saved me when I went to your school. I have feelings that I've never had before, but if this is what friendship feels like then I'm glad I met you. It's confusing, but I don't want to avoid or be avoided anymore. Can we just be friends?" He asked as he glanced at her.

Nanami smiled brightly even though her heart ached at the words, but at the same time leapt in hope. Love was fickle and confusing, most of all painful and intoxicating, but she knew she had to fix things with Mizuki. If her feelings had to be put aside for that then she was willing.

"As long as you like me like that then I'm content. I don't want to force you into anything. We can just be friends, if that's what you want." She said as she lurched forward and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He said as he returned the hug, all the while wondering why his heart ached in a forlorn longing at her words.

**End of chapter 5**

Since I've been out of this fandom for a long time, they may be OOC, but at least I'm trying to update again. Lucky you, but the last 2 chapters will be coming out not long after I post this one, so wait and check after you finish reading; that's why this chapter is kind of short. It just seems to make more sense to me if it's in separate chapters than a long one. See you next chapter. :)


	6. Aching chest

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Some angst

**Chapter 6**

_Aching chest_

The days past by smoothly after that. Mizuki started helping out Nanami with her shrine duties and started teaming up with her to aggravate Tomoe as usual, but it just felt like there was something missing in the mix of things. Of course Mizuki wasn't one to think too much on such instances, but he couldn't ignore the way his chest tightened whenever Nanami would stare at him in a sort of resigned manner with eyes that spoke more than her words ever would. It just didn't make sense to Mizuki. They made up and became friends. That was all he wanted wasn't it? She was slowly giving up on him, like Tomoe, but why did that very thought trail a burning desire to change? He felt it in his very being to change, but in what way or what for he didn't know. It wasn't something he really knew and he couldn't tell anyone because he was sure Tomoe would just tease him or insult him. So he was left to his own devices to figure out what was going on with himself.

Days turned into weeks and from there months went by with little disturbance. With each passing day, that sad and lost gleam in Nanami's eyes started dimming and her smile started brightening. That was good wasn't it? Mizuki had wanted her to be happy and she was now that her heartache was disappearing, but why did he feel cold and abandoned at that thought?

Of course Nanami didn't notice as she currently chided him for making a mess in the kitchen from his failed attempt to cook. He needed an excuse. Any excuse that would put her undivided attention on him and was rewarded when she saw the mess.

"Mizuki, you should just let Tomoe do it. I know you want to improve your human cooking, but it's not going to be instant results." She chided.

Yes, that was what he wanted. Seeing her focus solely on him made the pain in his chest lessen and allowed him to breathe easier. The way her eyes shined in slight annoyance only added to the effect as he dropped his yokai meal in the garbage and stared blankly at the way Nanami gave him a confused look at his actions, before she smiled.

"You're so silly! Anyway, I'm going to go out now. My friends and I are going shopping for a bit." She explained, before she wandered off to inform Tomoe.

"Friends, huh?" Mizuki muttered, but no one heard him in the silent kitchen.

'Is this how friends feel?' He thought as he brought his hand up to clench the fabric of his shirt that was atop where his heart was. The pain was unbearable, but he didn't voice anything. This was normal, right?

No one could answer his question as he stood alone.

_**3 weeks later**_

"What are you doing?" Tomoe questioned as Mizuki paused in his bad job of raking the autumn leafs into a pile.

"Lost your eyesight, fox? It's quite obvious." Mizuki snidely said as he poorly dropped the rake he was using and abandoned the sad attempt of a pile of leafs to focus on Tomoe.

"I don't know if Nanami noticed, but you've been angry lately. Botching all your shrine work and by the looks of it that's on purpose." Tomoe muttered as he crossed his arms and stood in front of Mizuki.

"Why should you care? Leave me alone." Mizuki grumbled as he shouldered his way past, but Tomoe prevented that by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"Spit it out, what's wrong with you?" Tomoe demanded as he raised his hands and tugged Mizuki to look him in the eye.

The unusual concern within Tomoe's eyes was startling, but not as much as the feelings that welled up in Mizuki's body at the look he received. Words tumbled out before he could stop himself, "I can't handle this anymore! My chest hurts and I hate it! Is this what friendship is? It's worse than being stabbed… What's wrong with me?" As his words softened in tone, he crumpled to the ground in panic.

Tomoe stood awkwardly there, watching his moment of break down, before he slowly crouched down and placed a hand on Mizuki's shoulder in a rare instance of comfort.

"Look… Oh Kami, what do I say…" Tomoe trailed of in a struggle to find the right words.

"Mizuki, you have to explain more than that. I know we fight all the time, but I don't hate you, or at least enough that I'm concerned for you. Come on, what's going on with you?" Tomoe asked in almost a whisper as Mizuki hid his face within his hands.

"Every time I see Nanami, my chest hurts. Every time I'm away from her my chest hurts. I need her to look at me and focus on just me, because that makes things better, more bearable, but she never does for long. She always gets over what I do. It makes my head spin. I feel like I'm going crazy." Mizuki confessed as he moved to look up at Tomoe with a broken expression.

Tomoe for the most part managed to hide his shock pretty well as he started rubbing circles on Mizuki's back in an attempt to quell the others feelings.

"She's abandoning me. She got over me already. I have no place in her heart anymore and that scares me." Mizuki confessed with a dry sob.

Tomoe glanced up at the shrine as if the topic of their discussion would be standing right there, but of course that wasn't the case. There was nothing there except the wood of the shrine and the distant breeze that helped clear Mizuki's mind just a little.

"You're not crazy." Tomoe muttered so low that Mizuki almost missed it.

"Huh?" Mizuki couldn't contain his sudden eagerness to hear Tomoe because maybe finally someone would answer his question.

"Well, maybe you are crazy in the end." Tomoe said with a small smirk as if he wasn't talking about anything serious.

"What are you saying?" Mizuki asked in confusion.

"Crazy in love to be certain." Tomoe explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Lo_- no, that's not right. I'm not in _lo_- just no." Mizuki avidly denied without saying the word out loud.

Tomoe sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before he stood up and stared down at Mizuki with a frown.

"I hate your feelings and I don't agree with any of this. It's wrong, it's bad among other things." Tomoe said sternly and Mizuki felt his chest tighten at the words as if it was a physical blow.

"However, I hate the way you're acting now more than your feelings. I can't believe you're so stupid to miss out on your chance just like that. She confessed to you and you eagerly rejected her to be friends, right? Now you're pinning after her after she finally got over you. Kami, you're stupid." Tomoe insulted as Mizuki stared up at him with stubborn eyes.

Mizuki opened his mouth, but Tomoe quickly said, "Stop denying it. You missed your chance so get over it, otherwise get a backbone and go tell her your feelings. If you beg enough and confess your heart out, maybe her feelings will return."

Mizuki bit on his lip as he felt his chest ache in pain; a feeling he was now used to but something that he didn't like. Maybe he was truly in love with her and had missed his chance. That was ironic in the grand scheme of things and in some sadistic way, he felt like he desired it. Was this how Nanami had felt when he had rejected her? If it was, then he felt undeserving of someone so kind and pure like Nanami. It wasn't fair of him to drag her back into her painful feelings, so he clenched his hand and looked back up at Tomoe, "I'll give up on her."

"Good. Now go take a bath, you look horrible." Of course Tomoe spoke his concern in an insulting manner, their rare nice chat was over.

Mizuki stood up and stared down at his hand as if that would stop the pain in his chest. He deserved this in some way, didn't he? Or at least he thought so as he entered the shrine.

**End of chapter 6**

By the time you've read last chapter, this chapter and the last chapter will be posted. This story is coming to a close. See you next chapter. :)


	7. Let's start anew

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

Thank you everyone for reading this. I sat down today and wrote the last 3 chapters all in one go to finish this story. I had fun writing this and even if it's short, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I'll post more in this fandom simply because I'm out of ideas, but I hope you enjoyed this rare pairing; again I've been out of this fandom for so long so I don't know if this pairing is still unpopular or not, but oh well, I wanted to finish this. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: None

**Chapter 7**

_Let's start anew_

Nanami sighed as she cleaned her room. She had been doing that a lot lately. Sighing whilst needing something to do to occupy her hands to distract from her thoughts. She wasn't stupid and had been noticing Mizuki's confusing behaviour for the last 6 months, but she didn't say anything. She had no right to say anything. Her feelings weren't reciprocated and she was working on getting over that. For the most part she had succeeded and had even managed to stray her thoughts to some guys in her school, but of course she wasn't ready to go in any kind of relationship after 2 rejections. Tomoe's rejection had hurt, yes, but he had been precise and she was left without too many lingering feelings. Mizuki's rejection was another story.

Mizuki hadn't really rejected her, in fact he had brought her hope up only to crush it back down like a child would to innocent bugs without a thought. However he had shown pain in doing so and had almost seemed regretful, but maybe Nanami was just trying to see things that weren't there. To find some form of hope and hang on.

Friendship wasn't what Nanami had initially wanted, but it came naturally as months went and as she grew better, it seemed Mizuki only worsened. She wanted to reach a hand out and talk to him, but she felt out of place to do so. Not after what had transpired between them. So she had pretended nothing was wrong and distracted herself with her other friends and actually trying to improve her Kami jobs, but nothing took away her concern for the way Mizuki started rebelling and the way he stared at her intently each time he did something he knew he shouldn't have like 'accidently' throwing out her homework or just in general doing poorly with his shrine work. Rather, _any_ work.

She ignored it in favor of the bliss of having no troubles, but of course that simply made her both worried and a little guilty. Mizuki quite obviously was having problems, but she was ignoring him. Was that a good decision?

She had trailed off to take a peek at how Mizuki was doing outside raking, but watched in mild panic when she saw Mizuki crumpled to the ground looking as if he was broken inside and her chest ached at the sight. She wanted, no needed to go out to him and make his pain go away, but Tomoe beat her to it.

Tomoe had crouched down and was speaking softly to Mizuki and Nanami strained to hear, but she was too far away.

After some minutes, Tomoe finally stood up and then he seemed to insult Mizuki, but Nanami was rooted to her hidden spot as Mizuki also stood up. Nanami quickly went into the shrine before she was caught.

'What's wrong with him?' She thought in worry, but continued to do nothing.

_**A month later**_

Mizuki seemed to rarely speak anymore, in fact he only talked to Tomoe. Ignoring her with every chance he got. It was really starting to become a concern and Nanami didn't know what to do.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be pretending that nothing's wrong, I need to talk to him. He's hurt, but I need to know why.' She thought as she snuck into his room at night, only to find it empty.

"Mizuki?" She called lightly, but received no answer.

Panic flared and burned at her from the inside as she hurriedly darted out the room and outside. Ignoring the chill that bit at her exposed arms and legs as she searched the area. To her surprise she found him sitting at the shrine steps that led down the long stairs to the main road. Letting out a breath of relief, she timidly walked over to him.

"Mizuki?" She called lightly and watched how he tensed at her voice before she sat down beside him.

He didn't say anything, just a lost and sad expression within his eyes as he continued to stare up at the moon and stars as if they were the only comfort he needed. His normally happy and relaxed expression was marred by a frown and hardened eyes as of the past few months. He wasn't the same, he wasn't happy and most of all he looked like he was giving up. That sent a chilled fear in Nanami as she reached out and grasped his cold hand within her warm one and gave a dim smile that was ignored.

"I used to always stare up at the moon when my last Kami died." Such a random sentence came from his mouth as Nanami felt scared at the one beside her.

This was not anything like her Mizuki had been like and it was frightening to compare how much he changed for the worse. She absently rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand more so to comfort herself than him.

"She always was there for me. Sometimes I feel it might have been better if I had died with her and the shrine." He muttered, but Nanami couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't speak like that! If she truly cared for you then she would want you to live. I want you to live. Why are you saying such selfish things? What happened to you? Why are you suddenly talking about your last Kami?" Nanami demanded as she gripped his hand harder.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before he indulged and brought their joined hands to his lips to place a soft kiss on her hand. A gesture that meant more than words as her heart clenched at the sad look he gave her.

"I don't deserve you Nanami. I can't even tell you because it isn't fair." He confessed.

"Don't deserve me? You mean you…" She went wide eyed as her heart sped up and fluttered in hope.

"I'm not-"Before he could finish his words, she brought him into a tight hug that stilled him.

"Mizuki, you idiot." She cried softly into his neck as tears sprang from her eyes and trailed down her face.

Mizuki was confused and remained as such when she finally pulled back to look at him with a small smile. Her face had tears running down it, but Mizuki found the sight beautiful. Nanami was just perfect like that and he just really was undeserving. He played with her feelings, maybe not intentionally, but enough that it didn't sit well with him.

"I still love you." She confessed and he widened his eyes.

"I…I…" He lost his words and she reached forward and molded their mouths together in his silence.

Mizuki remained still in shock until Nanami pulled away with a small blush staining her face.

"I don't…" He trailed off, but she stopped him with, "Don't you dare put yourself down. After all you've been through, I think you deserve the most happiness in life. You deserve to love whoever you want and you can't believe how happy I am that you choose me. I'm sorry for not noticing, but let's change that? Let's start again, okay?" She said and he couldn't help but smile softly, his former constant happiness returning to his slowly past personality.

"My chest doesn't hurt anymore." He said as his eyes lightened.

"That's what love can do." Nanami said after she realized sadly of what he meant; heartache.

He wouldn't ever feel like that again, she would make sure of it. He would be happy and back to his normal self, he deserved that.

"Love…" He trailed off as if testing the word on his tongue, "Love is sweet and bitter."

"Yeah, but you're definitely sweet." She said as she smiled with warm eyes as he smiled back.

"I'm sorry about what I did the last few months." He suddenly apologized and Nanami shook her head to dismiss the past.

"Let's start anew. I'm in love with you, Mizuki." She said with a warm smile that warmed him.

"I'm in love with you, Nanami." He said as he reached forward and kissed her.

Their lips fitted together like a puzzle and everything suddenly felt right. This was what they had been waiting for in the end, a chance to be together. Mizuki cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss and brought her closer to him, to make sure that this was real and this was happening. All that pain they had gone through was worth it in the end as they pulled apart and their breath warmed the others lips in a tingling sweetness.

"I won't ever hurt you again." Mizuki said as he rubbed lightly at her neck in an intimate gesture.

"I should say the same, but I'm glad we're together." She confessed as she kissed him chastely one more time.

They basked in each other's presence as the stars gleamed high in the night sky, just the two of them cuddled together.

"Oh… By the way, Nanami, I'm sorry." He muttered with a mischievous smirk.

"Why?" She asked.

"Earlier I kind of burned your school project that's due tomorrow to get your attention…" He confessed and was followed up by, "Mizuki!"

**The End**


End file.
